


Interruptions

by SheepSkull



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA Setting, Blood, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Murder, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepSkull/pseuds/SheepSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hates being interrupted when he's "working"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

Muffled screams of pain was coming from a man tied to an old wooden chair. The cloth in his mouth prevented it from being heard outside of the old abandoned warehouse he and his torturer was in. Not that it really mattered. They were miles outside of the city; no one would hear him scream anyway. A small puddle of urine had collected underneath him from when he had peed himself. He was dripping with sweat, blood, and tears. He screamed again as another fingernail was pulled out of one of his fingers. The man in front of him chuckled. In his hand he held a pair of pliers. 

“You’re a lot of fun, you know?” Ryan was ecstatic. It had been too long since his last torture session, and even longer since anyone had stayed conscious for this long. As he pulled out the last of the man’s fingernails he screamed again and Ryan couldn’t keep himself from giggling. He walked over to an old desk and put down the pliers. On the desk was a large assortment of tools and scary looking knifes, a few of them already bloody. A black skull mask lay off to the side and a can of gasoline stood on the floor. He picked up a particularly sharp knife and held it up in the fluorescent light, showing it off to his victim. The man in the chair started crying again. Before Ryan could decide whether to use the knife or one of his other tools, his phone vibrated twice. Slightly annoyed he checked the message. 

“Where R U? -R”  
Ryan quickly replied.  
“Doing something, why?”  
“Geoff’s looking for U”  
“Tell him I’ll be there in an hour”  
“He won’t be happy, we R planning heist, remember?”

Ryan sighed and turned off his phone. He went back to his tools and picked up a knife slightly smaller than the one he had held up before the interruption. He decided it would do the job and turned around to face his victim. The man in the chair had managed to get the cloth out of his mouth and was twisting his arms, trying to get out of the zip-ties Ryan had used to fasten his hands and feet. A thick rope was tied around the man’s torso. 

“Please. Don’t. I can’t take anymore. Just k-kill me already” Ryan grinned at the pitiful begging. 

“But I’m not done yet” He slowly ran the knife across the man’s chest. The scream, which made Ryan smile even wider, slowly turned into sobbing, and tears once again ran down the man’s cheeks. 

“Please don’t do this. I-I have money! And drugs, any drugs you could want! Just name your price, please! You can have anything you want!” This made Ryan annoyed, he hated it when they thought he could be bought with money or drugs. He quickly grabbed a pair of tongs and forced the man’s mouth open. The man trashed and started crying uncontrollably. He showed the tongs into the man’s mouth and pulled out his tongue, blood started gushing from the wound as he slowly cut it off with the knife. He grinned widely and held up the useless piece of meat. A disgusting gurgling sound came from the man’s throat, and looked like he was about to pass out. Before Ryan got the chance to anything more, the door behind him slammed open. 

“What the fuck, Ryan!?” Ryan didn’t bother turning around. 

“Geoff. What are you doing here?” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice and he was no longer smiling. “You know I don’t like being interrupted when I’m working”

“Working!? Is that what you’re calling it? I told you to waste the guy! Quick and painless” Geoff sounded both angry and tired. Ryan turned his head and looked at him, once again smiling. The man in the chair sounded like he was choking on his own blood. 

“I just wanted to have a little fun” He took a step back and now Geoff could see the man. He turned his head away, not wanting to see the gruesome display in front of him. 

“Jesus Christ, just kill him and get the fuck back to the safehouse, we have a fucking heist to plan, or did you forget?” Ryan curiously studied the piece of tongue he held. 

“No I didn’t forget” Geoff made an exhausted sound and threw his hands in the air before he stormed outside. Ryan could hear him muttering something about “fucking crazy piece of shit” and “creepy motherfucker” on the way out. The man in the chair had now passed out and Ryan decided that playtime was over. He packed up his tools and got the can of gasoline, he poured it over the man and the floor around him. With his mask in his hand and his tools in his bag, he walked over to the door and flicked on his lighter. He threw it on the unconscious man and watched the fire start roaring. He pulled on his skull mask and made a mental note of getting more lighters and gasoline later.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing stuff. Please tell me how I did and what I can do better!


End file.
